<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reylo story by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437445">reylo story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, my first reylo fanfict :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a sort little reylo story inspired by the work of adam driver :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reylo story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey stared at the man in front of her. Her Ben, her teacher in all things the force, the man she redeemed in spite of his genocidal tendencies.</p><p>"Life with you was joyless!" he hurled at her.</p><p>"What, so then you had to go and kriff someone else?" she shot back.</p><p>"You shouldn't be upset that I kriffed her! You should be upset that I had a laugh with her!" he screamed.</p><p>"Do you love her?" Rey asked?</p><p>"No. But she didn't hate me. You hated me." Ben accused.</p><p>Rey couldn't think straight."You hated <em>me</em>. You kriffed somebody we worked with."</p><p>"You stopped having sex with me in the last year. I never cheated on you." Kylo claimed</p><p>"That was cheating on me!" She correctly pointed out.</p><p>"But there was so much I could have done. I was a Supreme Leader in my thirties who came from a famous family and was suddenly on the cover of the karking Galactic Digest! I was hot vape and I wanted to kriff everybody and I didn't." He paused. "And I loved you and I didn't want to lose you. But I'm in my thirties, and I didn't want to lose that too, and I kinda did! And you wanted so much so fast. I didn't even want to get redeemed. And kark it! There's so much I didn't do. Thanks for that!"</p><p>"You're welcome! I can't believe I have to know you..." she paused. And gasped "...FOREVER!"</p><p>KyBen took out his lightsaber (still red, very cool) and stabbed it into the durasteel wall.</p><p>Rey stepped back in fear, even though it wasn't the first time he'd done this. "You're kriffing insane!"</p><p>"And you're kriffing winning!" He screamed back</p><p>"Are you kidding me? I wanted to redeem you. I'd already lost! You didn't love me as much as I loved you!" She yelled at him.</p><p>"What does that have to do with The Supremacy?" He asked about his flagship. Supremacy of what, the question that shouldn't be asked.</p><p>"What?" How could he have forgotten about how she felt? "You're so merged with your own selfishness, you don't even identify it as selfishness anymore! You're such a dick!"</p><p>He paused and looked at her. "Every day I wake up and I hope you're dead! Dead, like if I could guarantee Finn would be okay, I'd hope you'd get an illness, and then get hit by a speeder and die!"</p><p>He hid his face behind both hands and started sobbing. "Oh, Force!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who let either of these movies be made. god</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>